


Desirous Dance of the Divine

by xdreamer45x



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gogeta and Vegito are actual literal gods worshipped on a distant planet, Gogeta and Vegito are husbands, Gogeta has two dicks, M/M, Multiple Arms, Multiple genitalia, Vegito has a dick and a coochie, Vegito has a second mouth embedded in his jaw, blueper hubbies au, blueper saiyan god au, have I overshared enough yet XD, multiple eyes, sweetest husbands ever, they're eldritch looking gods leave them alone XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdreamer45x/pseuds/xdreamer45x
Summary: (Gogito AU) Gogeta and Vegito are literal deities, inhabiting a planet where the natives worship them as fertility gods because of the insanely gratuitous amounts of sex they have. Short pair of drabbles touching upon their lives as passionate lovers (drabble prompts originally posted on tumblr)
Relationships: Gogeta/Vegito (Dragon Ball)





	1. Pleasure Button

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! Moving my pair of gogito au drabbles on here from my tumblr ^^ This is an au I've shared with my dear friend, who requested both of these drabbles, for a very long time and it's very special to the both of us UvU These drabbles BARELY scratch the surface of the shitload of lore we built for this au, but idk when I'll getting around to writing more for it lol XP
> 
> Original tumblr post:
> 
> https://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/156507548099/20-the-hubbies-v
> 
> ~~~

**#20, the hubbies /)-v-(\**

**\- hypersonic-hybrid**

prompt from here: [[x](http://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/156417907384/drabble-challenge-1-150)]

I will always jump at the opportunity to do something for our precious blueper saiyan hubbies >u<

nsfw content below the cut ;0

(for those not familiar, quick (sfw) visual of our blueper saiyan Gogeta and Vegito designs here: [[x](http://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/148191503939/some-blueper-saiyan-hubbies-being-cute-dorks-3)])

~~~

**_#20: “D…did you just make that noise?”_ **

“Gogeta…” came the breathy, heated moan from none other than Vegito. The two gods lay there on their bed inside their temple, fully engrossed in passionate lovemaking. Vegito’s cheeks were flushed blue as he lay beneath his loving husband, panting softly and moaning lustfully as he was pleasured.

“That feel good, honey~?” Gogeta purred heatedly, kissing at his husband’s neck while thrusting slowly into his soaked pussy. 

“Uh-huh~” Vegito responded with a smile, the big blue tongue from his second mouth lolling out in bliss. “I love you, honey~” 

“I love you, too, sweetheart~” Gogeta replied. He lifted his head away from Vegito’s neck so he could seal their lips together in a tender, loving kiss. Vegito moaned lowly, reciprocating as he ran his second tongue across his husband’s jawline. 

The two of them ran their hands all over each other’s bodies, caressing and holding, pinching and squeezing, four pairs of palms and fingertips gliding over heated skin. Vegito’s hips rolled and arched up off the bed in tandem with Gogeta’s, rubbing their cocks together while Gogeta’s lower cock slid seamlessly inside Vegito’s pussy. 

A thought entered Gogeta’s mind as he made love to his beautiful husband. He slid three of his hands down south to cover all bases of Vegito’s nethers, waiting until everything was in place before enacting his plan. All at once, he used his hands to rub the tip of Vegito’s cock, rub his clit, and fondle his balls all while thrusting hard and deep into his dripping pussy. The sound he earned from his husband was something he hadn’t been expecting. 

It was loud, a bizarre yet intriguing mix between a high-pitched, girlish-sounding squeak and a throaty moan. Vegito’s face lit up a brilliant shade of blue as he convulsed on the bed from the sudden, intense onslaught of pleasure.

“D…did you just make that noise?” Gogeta questioned softly after halting his motions from surprise, replaying the odd sound in his head as he tried to fathom how in the world his husband made such a vocalization. He’d be lying if he said that sound didn’t make his loins throb something fierce; it had been a while since he had pulled such an interestingly new noise out of his lover.

Vegito looked up at his husband, both pairs of his blue eyes on him as he chuckled shyly, biting his lip gently. “I guess I did,” he admitted, his flush seeming to grow even bluer. 

“That was hot,” Gogeta said, then leaned in to give his hubby a kiss. “Let’s see if I can make you do that again~” 

Vegito giggled, holding his husband close as they resumed their lovemaking, now on a mission to see how many more pleasure buttons Vegito had that were just waiting to be pushed.


	2. Provocative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Vegito purposely provokes his husband into fucking him senseless XDD
> 
> Original tumblr post:
> 
> https://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/156881202519/i-know-this-isnt-vegitozamasu-but-the
> 
> ~~~

**(I know this isn't Vegito/Zamasu but..) the hubbies, #14 ÔvÔ please**

**\- hypersonic-hybrid**

prompt from here: [[x](http://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/156417907384/drabble-challenge-1-150)]

I will never say no to writing the hubbies for you ^3^

nsfw content below the cut ;0

(for those not familiar, quick (sfw) visual of our blueper saiyan Gogeta and Vegito designs here: [[x](http://xdreamer45x.tumblr.com/post/148191503939/some-blueper-saiyan-hubbies-being-cute-dorks-3)])

~~~

**_#14: “Take. It. Off.”_ **

“What do you think of this one, honey? Does it flatter my figure?”

“It’s _fine_ , sweetheart. Just come over here already…”

Gogeta was seated on the bed, quickly growing impatient as he sat there in the nude sporting two raging boners, watching Vegito root through their closet trying on clothes that had been gifted to them a while ago as wedding presents that he had yet to touch until now.

“Hmm… I dunno…” Vegito twisted around to view himself at all angles in front of their mirror, using all four of his hands to pull at and readjust the fabric of the garment so that it would sit to his liking.

“Honey, _please…”_ Gogeta begged, his dicks swollen and throbbing with need. “It’s been over an hour, can you take that thing off so we can have sex now?”

“I will, I will,” Vegito reassured, yet continued to inspect himself. “Ooh… I don’t know if I like this one, though!”

_“Vegito.”_ Gogeta was about to lose his damn mind; it seemed like his husband was _purposely_ trying to agitate him now… “Take that thing off _right now_ or _so help me…”  
_

“What was that?” Vegito was smirking now, observing his husband become more and more irritated through the mirror the longer he made him wait. “I couldn’t quite hear you~” 

_“Take. It. Off.”_ Gogeta gritted out, both pairs of his blue eyes glaring over at his spouse in annoyance. “And bring. That ass. Over here. _Right. Fucking._ _Now.”_

Vegito chanced turning around, his haughty smirk now dominating his features. “Why don’t you come over here and make me~” 

Growling, Gogeta was up on his feet in a flash, advancing towards the other to take up his challenge. Vegito’s heart sped up with excitement as he stood there, already giddy with the prospect of his husband completely dominating him from sexual frustration. 

Gogeta did not disappoint; he made quick work of stripping his husband bare, not caring about what fate befell the garment that had taken up so much of Vegito’s attention, then promptly slammed him up against the wall to roughly grind their hips together.

“Oh, yeah~” Vegito purred out, ecstatic over his husband’s reaction. His cheeks flushed blue as he moaned unabashedly from the rough treatment. “Give it to me hard, baby~” 

“You’re enjoying this way too much, aren’t you?” Gogeta queried, moaning softly as he steadily released the unbearable tension in his loins.

“I can’t help it, you’re so sexy when you’re all riled up~” Vegito answered, “I don’t get to see that side of you all that often.”

“Well, you sure know how to pull it out of me, sweetheart,” Gogeta responded, pressing a quick kiss to his husband’s jaw as he continued his grinding. “I hope you understand that I won’t be going easy on you now.”

“Oh, you better not~” Vegito purred out huskily before leaning in closer. “I want you to fucking _destroy_ my pussy, baby~” he murmured heatedly into his husband’s ear, nibbling at the lobe playfully while sliding his second tongue out to lick at the outer shell.

Gogeta couldn’t help the shudder that shot down his spine straight to his cocks, the flush on his cheeks darkening a shade. “Your wish is my command, my dear~” he replied with a smirk. 

He reached down to take hold of his lower cock, guiding the tip to rub against his lover’s folds and marveling at how wet his husband already was. Without hesitation, he pushed himself inside the warm wetness of his love’s pussy, moaning as his inner walls hugged him so wonderfully.

“Yes~!!” Vegito cried out, arching his hips away from the wall as his husband immediately began thrusting hard and fast into him. He held onto Gogeta with all four of his hands, moaning up a storm as his body was wracked with pleasure.

Their encounter didn’t last all that long, both from the sheer intensity of it and how insanely aroused the two of them were. Their bedroom was filled with loud, wanton cries as the pair orgasmed together, Gogeta spilling his copious seed both inside his husband’s pussy and all over his abdomen, while Vegito’s assortment of love juices gushed forth from him, splattering against their bodies and onto the floor below them. 

Gogeta kept Vegito held up against the wall as they rode out their shared climaxes, panting heavily to reclaim their breath. Vegito’s upper pair of hands found their way into his husband’s vibrantly blue tresses. 

“You never cease to amaze me, honey~” Vegito cooed breathlessly, gazing lovingly at his husband. Gogeta smiled in response, revealing those adorable little dimples of his that Vegito couldn’t get enough of. Vegito instantly leaned in to kiss at each one, making his husband chuckle softly and smile even more.

“Round two in a few more minutes~?”

“Of course, my love~” 


End file.
